


Tears of a Hypocrite

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: "You've gotta tell other people how you feel, or they'll never know." Isn't that what I said?Man... I've got enough problems without adding in 'hypocrite'.





	Tears of a Hypocrite

**Author's Note:**

> My policy:
> 
> The next time someone demands that I write a sequel/more chapters of a story, oneshot or otherwise, I WILL delete that story. I don't give a fuck how popular the story is, I don't give a fuck how 'kindly' it was written. I will delete it. It does not MATTER if you INTENDED to 'demand' an update. Any variation of 'update soon', especially PUSHY ones, will be TAKEN as this. I am sick and tired of people just deciding that they can say 'update soon!' or 'update now!' or shit like that. No. I am not a machine who writes on command. And if I direct you to this note, do NOT try and say you didn't mean for it to come off that way.
> 
> And of course you can check my profile for a list of fics I've deleted if you don't believe that I will do that.

Silent tears, I think, are my favorite kind of tears. They're the least likely kind of tears to get noticed by my brother. They're the least likely kind to wake him up in the middle of the night, because I won't be shaking the bed with my sobbing. They just track down my face, leaving a wet, salty mess on my cheeks.

Yeah... I like silent tears the best. Definitely.

Unfortunately, not all tears can be silent. And the more I think about how I only really have  _myself_ to blame for my current situation, the louder and louder my tears - my sobs - become.

I wake Hikaru, of course. He sits up, rubbing his eye tiredly, a frown on his lips. Then he notices my state, and he's suddenly wide awake.

It's times like this that I think,  _He may not love me in the romantic sense, but he does love me._

Why isn't that enough for me? Why am I so selfish?

"Kaoru?!" he cries out, grabbing me by the shoulder and yanking me - painfully - to sit up properly. "Why are you crying?! Did you have a nightmare?! Is something wrong?! Are you in pai-"

"I'm fine," I force myself to say. I can't tell him... I can't. I won't.

"Quit lying," Hikaru snaps. "I know when you're lying, damn it, and neither of us is going to sleep until you tell me what's wrong."

I look away, silent.

"Is it that bad?" Hikaru whispers.

I nod.

He doesn't say anything for a while. Eventually, I turn and look at him, and he's still staring at me, waiting.

Finally, I speak.

"I love you."

My voice cracks, giving him no doubt as to what kind of love I'm talking about. His eyes widen - just a fraction.

And then he gives me a soft smile. He pulls me into a hug. For a moment, I dare to hope that he feels the same...

"Thank you," he whispers. And then I understand.

He's not thanking me for loving him back. He's thanking me for telling him. He's thanking me for giving him the courage to tell Haruhi.

I squeeze my eyes shut, and attempt to make my tears my favorite kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hikaru in other fics where he doesn't feel the same: YOU'RE DISGUSTING KAORU I HATE YOU BLA BLA BLA-
> 
> My Hikaru: *hugs Kaoru and is very understanding*
> 
> I mean, I get the angst factor, but...


End file.
